


phone calls and regrets

by dahyunverse



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Phone Calls & Telephones, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunverse/pseuds/dahyunverse
Summary: momo used to like the rain, until she left her.





	phone calls and regrets

Momo used to like the rain.

She used to like how it drowns all the thoughts in her head as the droplets of water continued on making loud noises against her roof. She used to like how calming it was whenever it poured. She used to like the cold engulfing her whilst getting up to make a nice cup of hot chocolate _ . _ She used to like how the dark sky would light up blue or purple because of the lightning; she loved those colors. She used to like how the thunder grumbled making her jolt awake, making her feel her own heartbeat.

She used to like everything about the rain and the storms that came and went.

_ She used to. _

One evening, Momo woke up because of the thunder. It never scared her, until now. She placed both hands on her ears as she curled up into a ball, not wanting the sheets to fall on the floor. Nothing would protect her from the cold if the sheets fell. She kicked up her hoodie that was beside her feet and quickly wore it. It helps muffling out the sound of the thunder. She closed her eyes shut as the lightning passed by, not wanting to be blinded by the color blue or purple. She tried to get a hold of her phone and her headphones to play some music, but unfortunately she left her headphones in her own gym.

Momo just sighed, getting her phone, unlocking it, and typing.

She usually didn't do this, but she was scared.

  
  


**momo 12:03am: r u awake?**

**momo 12:09am: i guess not. sorry for bothering u**

  
  


Momo shouldn’t have messaged her but how could she not when each time the rain pours, all Momo could think of was her? She was one of the reasons why she loved the rain because all Momo could think of was how her voice always soothed her, the way she sings all of Momo’s favorite songs, and the way her fingers moved its way through the strings of the guitar her father gave her when she was twelve.

Momo then started to regret living alone. She was her roommate, but when she decided to fuck around with her roommate, it didn’t end up the way they expected it to be, so she moved out.

The rain kept on pouring, and each minute that passes, the droplets became heavier. Momo closed her eyes shut, forcing herself to sleep so she could drown out the sound of the rain.

Her phone buzzed.

  
  


_ chaeyoung 12:15am: hey sorry late reply _

_ chaeyoung 12:15am: yes i’m awake _

_ chaeyoung 12:15am: are u ok? _

**momo 12:16am: no. am i bothering u?**

_ chaeyoung  12:16am: not really _

**momo 12:17am: i miss u**

_chaeyoung 12:18am: i miss u too_

_chaeyoung 12:18am: can’t sleep?_

**momo 12:19am: yeah**

**momo 12:19am: talk to me?**

  
  


On the other side of town, Chaeyoung got up from her bed and got the guitar Momo left, getting ready because she was sure the older girl would want her to sing for her. She sat back down and called Momo. After three rings, she picked up.

“Hello?” God. She missed that voice.

“Hi,” Chaeyoung replied. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Us.”

“Oh,” Chaeyoung blinked. She placed the guitar down gently next to her bed. “What about us?”   
  


“Well, I just want to tell you that, I’m sorry,” Momo breathed. She never really said it out loud. She only left a note on the guitar she left at Chaeyoung’s apartment before moving out miles away. “It was shitty of me to leave you.”

“You had every right to,” Chaeyoung hugged a pillow. “I mean, we were just roommates, right? No strings attached.”

“No,” Momo said. “We had something, and you know it.”

Chaeyoung just hummed, urging the older girl to continue. “I didn’t know what came over me when I left you. I just wish I hadn’t, but fear got the best of me.” Momo chuckled. “I thought I was ready but then after all the sex and kissing, I contemplated real hard.”

“Is that why you didn’t speak to me for a whole day?” Chaeyoung asked. Remembering that it rained that day too. Momo just sat on the balcony, sipping her hot chocolate. She remembered how Momo asked her to leave her alone that day. 

“Yeah,” Momo answered. “But I didn’t regret it. Having sex and kissing you, I mean.”

“Why then?” Chaeyoung sighed. “After all of that, why did you leave me?”

“I told you, I got scared,” Momo said. “I was scared of hurting you. I never wanted you to get hung up on me.”

“I’ll be damned, you already did!” Chaeyoung exclaimed. “I was so hung up on you. You never knew.”

“I’m sorry,” Momo cried. “And I did know. All of your friends messaged me calling me an asshole.”

“And I forgave you already,” Chaeyoung said, starting to tear up. “I don’t really get why we’re having this conversation again.”

“I just feel guilty again,” Momo answered. “I remembered how we were already planning our future, but then I just fucked things up.”

“Just admit it,” Chaeyoung spat. She knew what was the reason. “Your feelings for Sana came back, and you just don’t want to remember it. She has a girlfriend, you know?”

“I do.” Momo admits. “Whenever she and Jeongyeon fought, Sana always came to me. I always thought she liked me too, but I always told myself that I had you already. Then the feelings came back, so I made up excuses just for me to hate you, just for me to think that you never truly loved me. That was my biggest mistake though. You did love me, more than Sana did, yet I chose her over you.”

“I didn’t think. I just straight up chose her. I chose to love her even if she never loved me back, even though she had a girlfriend. I hid all of those so I could still spend time with her. But in the end, she and Jeongyeon always stuck by each other. Then, Sana left me after we celebrated her birthday. She left me after she kissed me! Of course I would hope. I told her I loved her, but she told me the kiss was just a mistake.”

“Momo…” Chaeyoung tried cutting her off.

“No. You need to know this. I never really told you the reason why I never spoke to you when I got home that night,” Momo said sternly. “I’m almost done anyway.”

“Okay,” Chaeyoung sighed, knowing she would never win against this stubborn girl. “Continue.”

“Then, after that night, I didn’t want to speak to you because I didn’t want to tell you that I was leaving. You would just talk me out of it and my guilt would build up each day if I stayed,” Momo said. “I never wanted to hurt you. I thought I loved you but-”

“But you didn’t,” Chaeyoung sniffed. A few tears fell. 

“I did love you, but…” Momo sighed.

“But Sana happened,” Chaeyoung finished, and Momo sighed in defeat.

“I should hang up,” Momo said after a moment of silence. 

“Did you regret having this conversation?”

“No,” Momo said, sincerely. “Again, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Chaeyoung said and hung up. “I’m happy now.” 

  
  
  


The rain has stopped not too long ago, and she heard her apartment door fly open. She’s home.

“Chaeyoung?” she opened their bedroom door to see that Chaeyoung was on their bed, waiting for her. “I’m home, baby.”

"Nayeon?" Chaeyoung said as she hugged her tight. "You don't regret being with me, right?"

"I would never," Nayeon told her. "I love you, Son Chaeyoung."

"And I love you, Im Nayeon."

**Author's Note:**

> @ namohyuns on twt


End file.
